Pesadilla nostálgica
by Angeal23
Summary: Levi es un doctor profesional y excelente que trabaja en una de las más importantes clínicas mentales del distrito de Sina. Sus casos son aburridos, hasta que llega hasta él un chico que asegura que mató a tres personas devorando sus nucas porque ellos eran "titanes", criaturas totalmente inexistentes. ErenxLevi, futuro lemon.


Una amiga me pidió un fic de esta serie, al principio iba a hacer un Riren, pero como ya he conversado con algunas amigas Riren ya hay mucho, así que opté por un Ereri. Habrá ciertos desequilibrios mentales y un Eren yandere, están advertidos.

Pareja: ErenxLevi.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las figuras representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie shingeki no kyojin. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

**"¿No lo sabías? monstruos de más de quince metros de alto con sonrisas siniestras y retorcidas al espera de un descuido tuyo para poder devorarte y aplastarte como a un simple insecto. Esos son los seres de los que hablo, seres que no existen para ustedes o... en el peor de los casos, quisieron olvidar".**

Irvin me miraba de soslayo sin desenmascarar como siempre sus turbias intenciones. Dí de manera pesada un sorbo profundo a mi café dejando escapar un suspiró más pesado que anteriores. Irvin finalmente se acercó a mi amplia mesa mientras sus filosos ojos me ofrecían seguramente un caso de mierda del que estaría harto a la semana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le susurré de mala gana aunque fuera mi jefe, la verdad, tampoco tenía ganas de estar desocupado.

El no hacer nada me pone nervioso, un nerviosismo que oculto. Más si se es alguien como yo, alguien a quien ni tu madre viene a ver, la oveja negra desquiciada con sus "locos" a quien nadie quería visitar ni tratar. El mundo tiene razón, yo sólo trato con locos, enfermos mentales, hasta simpatizo más con ellos que personas definidas como cuerdas.

-Eren Yeager, diecisiete años, altamente peligroso...-susurró tirando su historial médico sobre mi escritorio.

Abrí los ojos algo interesado, más en la extraña seriedad que se veía en los ojos de aquel rubio que de otra cosa, al parecer ese crío era un poco "interesante". Ojeé el historial médico unos segundos y unas hojas que venían anexadas a éste.

-¿Trasladado recientemente? ¿un año de estudio perdido? ¿qué informe de mierda es este?-miraba irritado los papeles buscando una respuesta en mi jefe.

-Sólo se sabe cómo actuaba el primer año cuando fue derivado a la clínica de su distrito de nacimiento, María.-hizo un bozarron para luego continuar.-El siguiente año... su antiguo médico acabó suicidándose...-

Levanté una ceja ante la información y formé una pequeña y costosa sonrisa en mis labios interesado por el muchacho.

-¿Logra que sus médicos se suiciden?-

-Aún no lo sé...-suspiró Irvin. -Está en el cuarto de seguridad, a penas termines de mirar algo del historial puedes entrar, no se altera con ciertos tipos de individuo... pero por precaución está con camisa de fuerza y amarrado al borde.-

-Entendido, Irvin.-me despedí sin más, de todas maneras mi jefe es quien más me conoce y sabe como tratar conmigo, no alegará ni armará un show por el poco tacto que tengo. Simplemente soy así.

Leí el informe, letra por letra, menos el diario vivir de consumo de alimentos entre otros. Era un niño, sólo un niño ese tan Eren cuando lo encierran, llora casi todas las noches, tiene miedo y quiere salir, me mordí los labios, pobre diablo.

El muchacho es raro. Lo sé a cada letra que devoro con la vista, hace predicciones o exclama el pasado, aún no se sabe que intentaba decir. Hablaba de gigantes todo el día según el artículo, no paraba de decir que tenía que matarlos, debía asesinarlos a todos antes de que fuera tarde, que por eso mató a tres personas sin compasión mientras les devoraba el cuello al haber conseguido asfixiarlos. Ellos eran "titanes" según el muchacho y tenía que hacerlo. La única forma de realmente matarlos era comiéndose la nuca de esos sujetos.

El nombre de las tres víctimas era Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar y Annie Leonhardt. El chico sólo murmuraba proféticamente que ellos eran unos genocidas que debían morir por la cantidad de gente que mataron o seguirían matando. Los tres eran seres pacíficos, el argumento de Eren carecía de lógica, era de un "lunático".

¿Qué tipo de historia tan rara es esta? este enfermo parecía interesante. La mayoría de los que son como él son enviados del "señor" que les guía para matar, sin embargo, esta rareza de niño es diferente, los mata porque asegura que son "titanes". Me río, vaya historia más descabellada, me remuevo el cabello hacia atrás. Leí más de su personalidad. Bastante activo e inquieto, temía a veces si se le levantaba la voz y era amable... inocente en su mayoría. Sin embargo, hay un año en blanco, un año que acabó con la muerte del doctor que atendía a Eren Yeager. Simplemente no me podía confiar.

Cuarenta minutos más y dejé el historial, me fascine un poco con su historia, deseé ver al chico. Me levanté y la enfermera Hanji me detuvo, ojalá no estuviera allí para gastarme una puta broma.

-¿Qué sucede Levi? te ves un poco ¿feliz? no sé si debería asustarme...-se rió animadamente la muchacha, sólo le fruncí el ceño para que me dejara pasar. -¡Ah no, déjame adivinar! ¿te ganaste el set de limpieza "señorita ama de casa" gratis? ¿verdad?-otra vez esa maldita risa.

Apreté las cejas y me mordí los labios como siempre que esos impulsos de arrojarla a un baño de ácido se apoderaban de mí, sólo la ignoré y le expliqué lo de mi paciente, la chica quería seguirme interesada de sobremanera en el asunto, sin embargo, ya tenía que ayudar junto a Petra a un paciente que estaba complicando las cosas en la sala 105. Prometió volver a joderme...

Y seguramente conociéndola... Lo haría.

**"Hay que matarlos o ellos te mataran a ti. Si no luchas, mueres. Si ganas, sobrevives. No puedes ganar si no luchas. Por eso me los comí, deberías saberlo. Todos los humanos deberían saberlo, la nuca es su punto débil, evita que vuelvan a sobrevivir y te devoren en un descuido".**

Sería interesante de ver un caso fuera de lo común. Abrí la puerta con el debido cuidado y precauciones, Eren... Eren estaba allí, con la cabeza gacha en la pieza acolchada sin mancha alguna, con un bozal junto con la camisa de fuerza estaba el muchacho.

Lo miré, alcé un poco la voz en la habitación cerrada. Vi como sus hebras castañas se removieron, alzó la cabeza hacia adelante y un estremecimiento perturbadoramente familiar cruzó por mi pecho cuando sus expresivos ojos verdes me miraron por prolongados segundo.

No dijo absolutamente nada consternado por mi llegada, asombrado, como si nunca hubiera visto un puto médico como yo. O quizás, era así desde el año dieciséis de su vida al diecisiete que no se tiene registros y sus actitud amable y tímida no se reflejaban más en él.

Me acerqué un poco.

-Eren Yeager... soy yo, soy tu nuevo doctor.-le informé de manera serena y tranquila.

Nada, realmente nada me preparó para lo que seguiría a continuación. Una sonrisa irreal, tersa y calculada afloró de los labios del muchacho quien se acomodó para mirarme de manera más fija. Susurró un nombre, la primera vez que lo dije no lo pude creer, a la segunda, ya no podía tener dudas algunas.

-No sabe cuanto quería verlo, Sargento Levi.-la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro pálido por el encierro.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Quién demonios le había dado mi nombre a ese mocoso? estaba prohibido dar los verdaderos nombre a los pacientes ¿entonces quién? ¿quién demonios se lo había dado?

-No sabe cuanto quería...-volvió a reír el chico.

* * *

Contendrá cinco capítulos, este es corto porque es una introducción, contendrá Lemon más adelante entre otras cosas.

Me gusta tratar con personajes inestables mentalmente, y desde que vi a Eren cuando asesinó a los hombre que mataron a los padres de Mikasa pensé que algo no estaba tan bien en él.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews, críticas, tomatitos?


End file.
